Please don't ask me
by kitsune-lilith
Summary: Syaoran finally realized his feelings for Sakura, which leaves Melin heartbroken. One shot.


Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Card Captor Sakura and its characters. I don't own the song "Please don't ask me". I can't remember the artist, so if any of you kind readers out there knows the name, please inform me. Arigato!!! (*bows*)  
  
Author's notes (apologies):  
  
*bows several times*  
  
A big gomen to my readers (if there are any...). I never got the chance to write this Christmas break because I had so much to do. Our house help took a vacation, and I had to replace her. @_@ and by the time I'm finished with my chores, it's already 10 p.m. and all the inspiration and energy have been used up. x_x  
  
I know you think that I'm making just making up excuses, but it's really true. ~_~ So now, I'm publishing this piece of crap that I made not so long ago.It's a songfic written in Meilin's point of view.and yes, it is for Syaoran.  
  
Enjoy. ?_?  
  
And please don't forget to review.  
  
Please don't ask me  
  
Please don't ask me what I am thinking, it's about you  
  
You know I always do. How your hair falls perfectly on your face.and how your amber eyes used to stare at me before, though its nothing compared to the way you look at her with so much love.  
  
The way your face turns red whenever she looks you way, but never noticing that I had my eyes on you. And how your smile lightens up my whole world.  
  
But that smile was meant for her.  
  
Only for Sakura.  
  
And please don't ask me I never could see you, what can I do?  
  
So today, I end all this foolishness by going back to China.  
  
I give up.  
  
This may be running away, but by doing this, I would make you happy by being with the one you truly love.  
  
Besides, it would be easier for me to forget if I stay away.  
  
Its not like I don't want to be with you anymore, because God knows how I would give everything up just to have you near.  
  
It's just that.I know that what I'm going to do is right.  
  
My first impulse is to run to your side  
  
And as I say goodbye, I would learn how to live independently, and not under your protection.under your love and care.  
  
The love for a little sister, nothing more.  
  
I'm doing this for you and for myself as well. So by the time that we meet again, I'll have something to be proud of.my own identity.  
  
Your heart's not free, and so I must hide.  
  
I knew from the start that you were falling for her. From the way you look at her, the way you talk to her, and how you did those things I've never seen you do for anyone else before.the things I wish you did to me, but you never did.  
  
And never will.  
  
You don't need to tell me what I've known all along, and I learned to live with the fact that you love her more than anyone else in this world.  
  
That's why I'm giving up on you.  
  
That's why I'm letting you go.  
  
Please don't ask me what I'm gonna say to you.  
  
But even though I already admitted my defeat, it still hurts.  
  
I always thought that if I knew that you love her, it would be easier for me to accept it. But it still hurt when you said it to me, because all this time, I was hoping that you wouldn't.that what I knew was a lie.  
  
But for your sake, I will pretend that it's fine with me. Because I want you to be completely happy.  
  
I toss and turn, can't sleep at night.it's worrying me  
  
I really need to get over you so that my life could go on. But I couldn't really consider myself living right now. But by putting out the light of hope that someday you would learn to love me too, is tasking away the only thing that I'm living for.  
  
I go to bed turn out the lights, but your face I see  
  
Memories of you are all that's left for me to go on.to continue my existence. Thinking of you seems like a part of my system that can never be changed nor erased.  
  
It only hurt the more I pretend, that we could ever be more than friends.  
  
I feel like I lost everything when I lost your love.  
  
But after a while, I realized that I could never lose something that was never mine from the start.  
  
Your love was never there from the beginning.  
  
It was just me who thought that you once loved me. But now, more than ever, it seems so impossible.  
  
Please don't ask me what I'm gonna say to you.  
  
I never for anything in return, though I gave you everything I had.But I don't mind.I still love you.  
  
And always will.  
  
You could easily make me happy, that I know.  
  
You can melt me with a single glance, and the slightest sign of affection always leads me to thinking that you love me, but you're just too stubborn to show it. And even just the thought of you sends me to paradise.  
  
But I'll try my best to never tell you so.  
  
But now that I know your true feelings, I would just hid myself from you  
  
I will sing to you my love songs, and pretend.  
  
But at least let me love you, even from a distance.  
  
And I'll keep it secret right down till the end.  
  
I'll set you free, but my heart will always be yours.  
  
And by the time that we meet again, you'll think that I've moved on.  
  
Please don't ask me why I'm still in love with you.  
  
But I know that I will never get over this feeling.  
  
I'll never stop loving you. 


End file.
